One Moonless Night
by 4Kids5Ever
Summary: Eren loves gazing at the moon, and it appears that his Corporal does too. One things leads to another, and now it seems they'll be doing a bit more than looking at the sky tonight. ONESHOT


AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm so nervous I could cry. I've been writing since I was, like, ten years old, and well, this is my first time publishing one of my writings. It took me about a month to write this one shot. I spent so much time going back and editing it so that it would be just right y'know? So I really hope you enjoy all of the work I put into this. To be honest, it still doesn't reach my idea of what a perfect story should be, but.. I'm just going to let it slide for now. Hopefully, I'm just being a perfectionist and it turns out to be a story that every one can love in it's smutty goodness~ Anyway, here it is! Also, I don't know if any of you will see it, but I included a couple references in there for you.

* * *

Night had finally fallen and the instructors had called 'lights out.' Besides the sound of the strong breezes that rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees, only the occasional quiet chatter of retreating soldiers could be heard. Solemn green eyes looked out toward the pitch black sky.

"Damn, what a shame." Eren flushed and turned his head at the familiar voice, "C-Corporal Levi! Um, wh-what is?" Stormy grey eyes simply stared back before looking past him and replying, "The moon." Eren looked back at the sky before replying more calmly, "Yeah, it's got too cloudy to see it." He tucked a flying strand of his wild brown hair behind his ear and smiled goofily, "I wish it was out. It reminds me of home y'know?"

And suddenly he was being dragged from the window and racing to fall into pace with the corporal that was pulling him along by the arm. "C-Corporal?! What are you-? Corporal?" Levi pulled him into a room and through him on a couch before turning back to lock the door. "I'll be damned if I let a brat like you try to seduce me and get away with it." "Wh-what?!"

Levi stripped himself of his shirt and climbed on top on Eren, one knee slipping itself between Eren's thighs. "W-wait, Corporal! I, can I... Can I taste your hot milk?"

"What... the fuck, Eren."

Taking advantage of Levi's disheveled state, Eren flipped their positions so that he was hovering over Levi's hot bod. Eren pressed his face in the middle of Levi's chest and mumbled, "Mmm~ Your hot milk~ I can almost taste it!" He then covered Levi's pulsating nipple with his mouth eagerly and sucked harshly, lusting for Levi's delicious breast milk. "Eren, wait! Not so hard!" Levi's fingers clenched Eren's shoulders and let his head fall back, and occasional grunt slipping past his lips. Finally, after minutes of violently sucking, Eren felt a sweet substance touch his tongue. He pulled back gleefully, happiness surging through him, but immediately became shocked. It was cum. He had sucked so hard that cum had erupted from his nipple. Levi was came and then was ded. rip.

"Th-This wasn't the kind of hot milk I w-wanted!"

Eren was horrified, yet turned on when he saw Levi's lifeless eyes and singular cum-stained nipple. He had sucked so hard that cum had erupted straight from his balls through his nipple. He cried as he swallowed his corporal's nipple cum and sat up on the couch they were on. Turning his back to the corpse, Eren unbuckled his pants and began jacking off, wishing that Levi was still alive. Tears streamed down his face as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. "Ang!~ I'm- I'm close, Corp- Levi! I'll be with you soon!" Eren finally came, but instead of coming out of his dick, he came out of both of his nipples. His mouth flew open as he choked out,

"Finally… My o-own h-hot milk... unlock." Then he fell forward and died. Now the two lovers shared cum-stained hearts. Fin.

tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes tomatoes toma


End file.
